


Side Effects of Demonic Heritage

by molassesbirthdaycake



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Brothers, Comedy, Dark, Depression, Family Issues, Found Family, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I probably missed some tags and characters but please, Illnesses, Mental Health Issues, Mephisto Pheles helped raise them, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Self-Harm, Team Bonding, Team as Family, but Shiro still raised the twins, like these characters literally hate each other, so much fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molassesbirthdaycake/pseuds/molassesbirthdaycake
Summary: Nobody could have predicated that the spawn of Satan and a human woman would inherit anything other than the blue flames // Rin and Yukio struggle with their mental health, friendship, family, and impending Satanic apocalypse under the watchful eye of Mephisto Pheles.Heavy trigger warning. Much of this is prewritten, but there are still a lot of things to be done. I'm estimating that this will round out somewhere between 50-75 chapters.Mainly Rin-centric but the POV switches between a couple of characters.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I have, technically, been writing this for an eighth of my life. You can do the math on how old that makes me if you want to. Anyway, that is to say that I am extremely excited to post this. If you were here for the original, you might find this mantra familiar: please leave critique in the comments. I genuinely consider it while writing and editing, and it makes me happy to see. Take care of yourselves. -- A.

_ (Age 12) _

His youngest brothers were the most intriguing specimens. While Rin catapulted himself into Onii-san’s embrace while screaming with what he guessed was ‘joy,’ Yukio's adorably flat-toothed smile flickered silently from afar. Perhaps it was preordained, but Yukio had always behaved reservedly in Mephisto’s presence. 

Shiro passed him a pregnant glance, lips pursed together. 

According to Shiro’s slightly hysterical story (the man reacted with the hypersensitivity of a parent regardless of the nature of his guardianship,) Rin had initiated an unsavory altercation with a teacher at his-- what do the humans call them, elementary schools? The ensuing chain of events somehow led to both the twins attending a handful of sessions with one of Mephisto's discreet psychiatrists. Yukio always  _ was _ a tad neurotic, and Rin... Suffice to say, his demon blood showed itself in more ways than one. Mephisto saw more Amaimon than Father in the children, really. 

The twins sat on the altar steps, looking expectantly at their father and older brother. At twelve years old, Rin was a scrawny, pathetic-looking little thing. He clutched a broken arm with bruises extending past the cast close to his chest. His hair stuck up at awkward angles, and his face still held the doughiness of childhood. He had a snaggle-tooth or two in that foul mouth of his and hadn't yet lost all his baby teeth. Mephisto wondered if sealing his flames with Kurikara stunted him somehow, because where Rin was lacking, Yukio made up threefold. He was tall, fit, and held an air of maturity and confidence. To Shiro’s great pleasure and dismay, Yukio was the youngest exorcist in the history of Japan. 

Shiro kneeled closest to Rin, a folder full of papers in his calloused hands. “Can I trust you won’t ruin this if I give it to you?” 

Rin startled, reaching to grab the file clumsily. "What--" 

"Eh-eh-eh," Shiro chided, raising the files in the air. His tone dipped gravely. "Do not forget Matthew 8:16." 

Yukio glanced at Mephisto slantedly.

"Old man, that's a load of--" Rin shushed with a swift smack of the file to his head. "I’m  _ already _ injured," he whined, ripping it out of Shiro’s hand with his unbroken arm. He flipped it open on his lap and squinted. “What does this crap mean?” 

Shiro sighed at the swear, but smiled. “Ah, so you still can’t read…”

"Well, I believe it is time for the grand reveal," Mephisto cut in. "Eins, zwei..." 

_ (Age 13) _

Mephisto visited Rin every day. Rin didn't know how he finds the time, with the school and all, but he managed the impossible.

"Onii-san!" The nurses gave them odd looks when Rin was with his brother, but Rin didn't care. Mephisto's cape was warm, and he was always freezing. It was like the cold sunk into his bones and made a home.

They sat and started playing cards, even though Mephisto would always win. The medication-- what is it called again?-- made his mind wander. Rin didn't really recall why he would hurt himself like that. 

Family therapy was good. Everyone came, even Amaimon. His teachers stopped complaining about meltdowns in class-- Embarrassing. The medication was working, or at least that's what Mrs. Sato, the psychiatrist, said. What was wrong?

_ The fights. _

He can't escape them. It's like some higher power is making it impossible to just be normal. Like when he was little: He couldn't recall what happened first, but he knew it was him who sent the old man to the hospital. The women called him names. Insane. A demon-child, demon--

"Rin?" Mephisto deals his final card, a winning ace. "I will be leaving you now." They hugged, and once Mephisto was gone, Rin yelled at the nurse who stared at him for too long until he couldn't remember why he was screaming his throat raw.

_ (Age 14) _

Rin was back home.

In the past two years, he attempted suicide as many times, but this time he wasn't eating. It had to be the most terrifying thing Yukio had ever witnessed. One day, Rin was happy and smiling and cooking, but the next he refused to eat anything, even sukiyaki. Yukio took too long to realize. So he checks his blood every day now. It's their demon father's fault this was happening in the first place. If he hadn't tainted Rin, burned his imprint into his mind, then... Well, he did. And now Rin couldn't manage to get out of bed. Yukio hated that he thought of his brother like this, but Nii-san was helpless. Yukio had to protect him. It's his duty.

_ (Age 15) _

Rin’s feet hung off the side of the bed, right next to his tail. That he apparently had, according to Satan and his father-- who were  _ not  _ the same person, for fuck’s sake. He was picking at rust-colored grime under his nails when Yukio came in with their stuff.   
He complained, “Why couldn’t Nii-san send it with the furniture?”

“While that,” Yukio yanked a duffel bag through the doorway, “might be the single most intelligent thing you’ve said in your entire life--”

“Hey!”

“Why don’t you save it for when  _ you’re _ doing the work?” He dragged it into a pile of luggage and started circling them predatorially.

Rin scooted down to help unpack.

“ _ No, no, no _ ,” Yukio turned the second his brother’s feet hit the floor. “You’re going to break something.”

“I’m not some baby,” Rin spat. “It's  _ fine _ .”

Choosing to ignore that lie, Yukio grabbed his brother’s tail. The dark fur was clumped, clinging to fallen chunks. “Nii-san really should take care of this.”

“Mephisto doesn’t know shi--”

“Amaimon,” he clarified, picking at a matted section.

Rin yelped and drew back his tail. “It’s fine,” he muttered, walking sullenly to the far end of the pile. “D’you think we could dump ‘em out?”

“Sit  _ down _ .” Yukio looped their elbows together and catapulted his brother to bed. He turned back to the bags and stood akimbo, surveying them once more. “God, you’re useless.”

Rin pinched the end of his tail experimentally and didn’t make a sound.

“Fair’s fair,” Yukio relented, poking at the handle of a duffel bag before deciding to open another instead. “Onii-san said you couldn’t skip orientation tonight--”

“Yipee.”

“But I could convince Amaimon to take you home early. Unpack your stuff with him.”

His tail flopped on the mattress. Rin wanted to say he felt like shit to get out of this, but he wouldn’t give  _ them _ the satisfaction.

Yukio’s default phone ringtone went off.

“Damn, demons really do have good hearing,” Rin grumbled, gripping his ears.

Yukio patted his sides down looking for his phone, a funny habit that Rin never really understood. The guy could only have so many pockets.

“Just a minute--” He immediately covered his mouth with a cupped hand, speaking rapidly into the phone as he sped out of the room.

Rin froze for a few seconds, staying his feet from swinging. His tail betrayed him. He held his breath and drew it up in a hug. The fluffy end twisted around his wrist.

The dark silhouette of his brother flashed into the frosted glass of the hall window. Yukio was pacing again. Rin felt the grotesque twitching and adjusting of his ears to catch tidbits of conversation.

“ _ Sure, _ ” he said. “ _ I can be there-- brother-- mon. _ ” Warbled pitches. “ _ Great _ . See you soon,” Yukio said, swinging open the dorm door.

He jumped into pose and started working through the bits in his fur, tail still gripping his wrist.

“Rin?” Yukio’s phone was nowhere to be seen, and he dug through the pile of bags while speaking. “I need you to go to Nii-san’s, right now.”

His hands dropped, as did a stone in his stomach. “Uh, sure. Is everything okay?”

Yukio faced him, unfolding a long coat Rin had never seen before. His face had turned to something harder and unfamiliar. “Don’t worry about me,” Yukio said, eyes dropping to his brother’s bare wrist. “Oh, and cover that up. I’ll rewrap it tonight.” He shunted on the coat and marched out the door, grabbing what looked like the Father’s briefcase on his way out. 

Rin yanked down his sleeve and held his arm to his chest. “Where are you going?” he called after his brother.

Silence.

He turned into the room and jumped off the bed, bundling his tail around his waist. Tugging down his shirt, Rin looked into the mirror on the door of the closet. Lucky for him, there was no bulge visible under the grossly oversized school-issue coat.

_ They know how fat you’re getting _ .

Catching a glimpse of unnaturally bright blue, Rin averted his eyes.  _ Shoes _ , right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio was half-convinced he had walked into a snowstorm, not a conference room. He had no excuse as to why his hands were shaking like paper fluttering in the wind. Speaking of paper--

“I apologize for the mess,” Mephisto smiled toothily, “However, it seemed only appropriate the staff become acquainted with our newest member before the school opened.”

“Thank you,” Yukio bowed, heading to a chair with the least mess. A stack of papers slid to the floor as he walked past, and he dropped to collect them.

A distinctly feminine giggle surprised him from behind. “Mole-face,” a hand pulled him up by the hair. “Stop worrying and get in your seat!”

Yukio stiffened. “Sh-shura,” he stammered, backing up.

“So much for a warm welcome,” she grumbled with a hint of a smirk, crossing her arms over her nearly-bare chest. Even at a meeting, she couldn’t bother to change out of that ridiculous swimsuit?

Professor Tsubaki stood, clapping a hairy hand over Yukio’s shoulder. “It's great to see our students grow into fine exorcists like you,” he beamed. “And I’m sure you’ll make a--” Tsubaki’s phone went off, and he was gone in an instant. 

A flurry of papers flew into the air with his exit, and Yukio rushed to catch them.

Shura made a face. “Okay, squirt,” she said, leaning on the wall. “Welcome to the team, yadda yadda yadda. Don’t kill yourself or any of your students.”

Professor Neuhaus chuckled darkly.

Yukio’s face went hot. He dropped a stack of papers on the table, adjusting the ones around it to fit the order. “Thank you.”

Mephisto tapped his umbrella on the tiled floor and tilted his hat theatrically. “It seems that is all the time we have,” he announced, checking his watch. Mephisto’s eyes gained a ferocious sharpness. “I believe you have an orientation to get to, Okumura-kun.”   
Panic.

* * *

The twins jolted their way up True Cross Academy’s paved steps. It was a hot September, the sun barely weaned off from summer, and students poured into the halls earnestly.

“Don’t forget to let your teacher’s know you’re on--”

“I got it,” Rin huffed, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Damn, it’s freezing.”

Yukio squeezed his brother’s side in a facsimile of a hug and held it.

Rin pulled away from his brother. “Can’t you leave me alone?”

Yukio lowered his voice. “We talked about this.”

“I just--” He ran a bruised hand through his hair. His absurdly bright blue eyes darted around. “This--”

Yukio grasped for his hand but ended up catching his wrist. “I--  _ we _ are doing what’s best for you. Everyone’s trying.”

Rin scoffed, expression souring. A muscle pulled his bottom lip taut and drew his brows together. “Really?” he said, turning. “ _ Okay _ , let’s go with that.”

“Hey,” Yukio appeased. “Now, I don’t have to leave you.”

They reached the door to the hall. “Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

Yukio watched Rin shiver into the masses with ghost-like shock before running after him, hoping he could still snag two seats on the aisle-- So only  _ he _ would sit next to his brother at the entrance ceremony, of course.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rin found Yukio and apologized. Rin clung to his brother like-- well, the old man’s blood to his matted tail. He could smell it, and he was convinced everyone else could, too. Why else would they be avoiding him, murderer?

“Okumura-kun, you’re so mature,” a cloying girl wearing a plaid headband simpered. 

Yukio’s parted lips made an uncomfortable smile, and he gripped his brother’s upper arm as he broke out in a cold sweat. “Girls, have you met my twin--”   
“Oh!” a blonde cried, marveling at Yukio’s hand. “So strong!”

“He cares so much about his younger brother--”

“Doesn’t he look a little scary?”

“I heard he had  _ issues _ \--”   
“How responsible of his older brother!”

It was getting dark, and Rin was an inch away from begging Yukio to let him go back to the dorms. He fought off a brunette for his brother, saying, “Can’t you give a guy some air?”

_ Ooh _ s filled the crowd of girls, and they only came closer. Rin found himself fighting a growl.

“Excuse me,” a male voice called out from the back. “Sensei?”

Yukio pulled his brother closer and cut through the girls, who were all chattering about his apparent staff ranking, and joined the student. The guy had a blonde mohawk and enough metal in his face to sink a ship. They went out into the hallway.

“Hey,” Rin started. “What the hell is going on, Yukio? Since when are you a  _ teacher _ ?”

He gritted out, “Nii-san, not right now.” 

“Mr. Okumura, I have a few questions,” the student looked between the twins, “if it’s not an inconvenience.” 

“Sure,” Yukio said. “Suguro-kun, is it?”

“Dammit,” Rin whispered. “I’ll see you later.”

Yukio caught his wrist. “Don’t you dare leave me right now.”

Suguro stopped, eying Rin cautiously. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” he snapped.

Yukio sighed and dug through his coat pockets. Sorting through a ring of keys, he said, “Fine, Rin, go home. I’ll tell Nii-san you’re coming.” He tossed a long silver key.

Rin caught it with a scowl and gripped it with white knuckles. “Great,” he said, starting down the hall. He stopped suddenly. “Wait, how do I use this thing?”

“Goddamnit,” Yukio muttered too low for humans to hear. He called, “Use any door.”

Rin jammed the key in a lock and opened the door, backing up in surprise. "The hell?” He shook his head as if he’d just remembered something and went through without hesitation.

* * *

Bon muffled his laughter as Mr. Okumura’s little brother stepped through the portal. “Your brother’s really something,” he said.

“I apologize,” Mr. Okumura said, looking a little embarrassed. “Rin’s not exactly a scholarly type.”

“Really?” Bon asked. He wasn’t actually surprised. The guy just seemed like a stupid punk, with his messy dark hair and ill-fitting clothes. He couldn’t help asking. “How did he get into this school?”

Mr. Okumura looked away.

“Oh, forgive me,” he said. “That was-- out of bounds.”

“Apology accepted. What were your questions?”

Bon put on his best-student face. “How did you become an exorcist so young?”

Mr. Okumura slipped into recitation. “My adoptive father is-- was Paladin Fujimoto. When I started seeing demons, he enrolled me in the cram school. I’ve been training since I was seven, and I received my certification last year.”

_ Damn _ , Bon thought. “You had a temptaint that young?”

“Guess that’s what you get for being the Paladin’s son,” Mr. Okumura smiled vaguely, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He really was young.

“And your brother…”

“No.”

Bon got a feeling he shouldn’t push it. “I’m sorry for--”

“It’s alright. Nii-san recently found out about demons.” His dark blue eyes stared off into the hallway where his twin disappeared.

“He’s older?”   
Mr. Okumura laughed. “Surprising, right?”

An awkward silence descended. 

“Well, I really should get going--”   
“Of course.”   
“Thank you for…” Bon paused. “Have a good day.”

“Enjoy orientation.”

He looked back, trying to decipher Mr. Okumura’s dark eyes and stiff posture in the second he had, and simply said, “You too.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are my shoes?”

Yukio tossed them to his twin without looking up, shifting between one corner of the room to another. “Rin, where did you put the papers?”

He pulled on his boots and shrugged. “I dunno, I thought Amaimon had them.”

Yelling out, Yukio dropped a milky green binder down on the desk. He slammed into the chair and started rifling through hundreds of color-coded tabs.

Rin tugged on the laces of his shoes and unbent, leaning against the bed frame. He watched his brother for a few seconds. “I left my backpack in the dorm,” he admitted.

“Goddamnit!” Yukio cried. He flung a key at Rin and said, “I’m not sure if it’ll work in Mephisto’s mansion, but we have time any--”

Rin flew out of the door.

“--way.” He exhaled and found the page he was looking for.

_ Suguro Ryuji DOB: 8/20/2002 YR: 1st year GUARDIAN: Suguro Torako, mother. Father-- _

A knock on the door. Amaimon leaned on the frame with a bored expression and a manilla folder between his first and second fingers.

“Thanks, Nii-san,” Yukio shut the binder and grabbed the file. 

Amaimon stated idly, “I thought you and little brother were meant to sleep in the dorms.”

He sighed. “Rin was feeling antsy--”

“What about me?” Rin shoved his way past Amaimon. Somehow, his hair had gotten ruffled back into a birds nest, and he had two backpacks but no key. “Here,” he said, handing his brother his bag. 

Yukio crossed his arms. “Where is the key?”

“Uh,” Rin said, searching his pockets in a panic. He looked around the room for a second. “I lost it?”

“Get the key after class,” Yukio noted under his breath, turning back into the desk. He dropped his bag on the chair and unzipped his briefcase on the desk.

Amaimon snatched up the green binder. “What is this, littlest brother?”

"Give that to me,” he said, taking it.

Rin ran into the bathroom to check himself as he slipped on his jacket. “So, Yukio,” he called through the rooms, patting down his tail under his shirt. He teased, “How does it feel to be a teacher?” 

Yukio put on his exorcist coat. “I thought you were upset about that,” he tested.

Bounding out of the bathroom, Rin harrumphed pointedly. He threw on his backpack and turned to Amaimon.

“Little brother, school starts this afternoon,” Amaimon lilted, picking at his claws.

Rin smirked at Yukio. Trying to play it cool, he said, “Nii-san said you have a  _ mission _ .”

“Rin, no,” Yukio exclaimed. “You are staying here and doing the work I assigned you.”

“I already read it,” Rin complained, tipping his head back. “It’s all little kid stuff.”

“When did you have the time to--” He sighed, palming his head. “I doubt you finished them.”

Rin plopped himself down on the bottom bunk of the bed, shoving away his bundled up quilt. “I did,” he countered. “Why you gotta judge me all the time?”

Yukio seethed. “Because you’re always--” he stopped himself. “Whatever. You can come.”

Rin jumped up and grinned, slamming his palm against the wall in victory to mask his slight teeter.

* * *

The twins walked across the bridge to a green spot on the campus, slower than Yukio would like to be going-- he still hadn’t read that guy’s file. The forested platform glittered like a piece of candy, and puffs of smoke drifted up from Futsama-Ya’s open window.

“Don’t touch anything,” Yukio reminded him.

Rin rolled his eyes. “I’m not some stupid kid. I can handle a mission.”

“It’s not a mission,” he tiredly corrected him, rounding the corner onto the platform. A concerning thought occurred to him. “Where did you even hear that term?”

Rin audibly marveled at the forest-engulfed building from the base of the thin cobbled staircase.

In the soft morning light, his brother’s hair formed a dark halo around his face. Yukio stopped and leaned on the guard rai, watching him. “Don't touch anything when we get there.”

“Sure,” he said sarcastically, catching his breath and hiding it badly. Awkwardly, he indicated the stairs. “Let's go.”

Yukio eyed his brother warily. “Pages aren’t allowed in the shop. You can say hello to Moriyama-san's daughter for me,” he said, grabbing Rin’s arm and leading him away.

Rin glanced back at the shop. He said, “I’m not about to be lumped in with some little kid!”

“Stop complaining.” Yukio regretted letting his brother come along; he couldn’t get his work done if he was looking over his shoulder every minute to check if Rin had gotten himself in trouble. “Shiemi-san is your age.” He led him up the stairs to a well-kept garden.

Rin wriggled free and put his hands on his hips awkwardly, looking like he was about to say something before a high voice cried out.

“Yuki-chan!”

Yukio’s face went tomato red, and his twin poked him in the side with a smirk.

“Who has a secret admirer?” Rin teased.

The girl wore traditional robes, and her feet were bare and muddy. She beamed and tilted her head, the sun illuminating her soft yellow hair. “I have a surprise!” the girl beamed, opening the gate to the garden.

Rin felt his breath leave him again for totally different reasons.

“You should be more careful with what you let inside,” Yukio warned her, gripping Rin’s arm again. “After that last scare, your mother wouldn’t be happy to see you hurt again.”

Her mouth closed up into a surprised circle, and she nodded solemnly before breaking out into another happy smile. “You’re not a demon, are you?” the girl asked, staring at Rin.

Rin froze for a second, darting his eyes over to his vacant left.

She giggled.

“I assure you, Rin is all human,” Yukio replie. He pulled Rin through the gate. The barrier wouldn't hurt his brother. At least, that's what Yukio had read. He wasn’t so sure if Rin's concealed gasp was in surprise or pain. Yukio let go of Rin’s arm and introduced them. “Shiemi, this is my older twin, Rin.”

“N-nice to meet you,” she bowed at the waist.

Rin just nodded.

Yukio stepped away. “Don’t get in any trouble,” he reminded his brother. “I’ll be finished soon.”

* * *

_ Soon _ didn't come soon enough, in Rin’s opinion.

He avoided eye contact with the girl, instead shifting his weight from side to side. The bandage on his wrist itched. His tail cramped. And his stomach; acid was scraping along the side like a spoon on the rim of an empty bowl, and he was thirsty.

“Do you like hibiscus?” Shiemi's voice was sweet and soft, and he couldn’t help but perk up at the sound. She was so pretty, clothed in pastels, and not hard to look at.

Rin's lips quirked beyond his command, and he took a risk. “Yeah,” he said.

She smiled. She was happy--  _ he _ made this sunny girl happy. “I-I’ll get some water!” she said, jumping to the spigot on the side of the building.

Rin walked over slowly. Time slugged along and dissipated in his fingers these days, and he didn’t figure it would go away anytime soon. On his way, he noticed an especially bright rose, the same buttery yellow as Shiemi’s hair. The wind was warm and kind. “This place is so pretty,” he said to no one in particular.

“Thank you,” she turned and beamed again, holding out a faded orange bowl of water.

He took it with pleasantly buzzing hands. It felt like all his seams had ripped, but not the horrid way it had when he was lying on that gurney with broken skin and a washed up veil of sand over his still-blinking eyes. He spilled some wet on his shoes.

Shiemi said, “Let’s pick some flowers!”

She started running, and Rin had a little trouble keeping up. Underneath the beating of his heart was the blooming of something new, and it sang at the sight of her little feet leaving marks in the grass, or the swish of her haori, or the dazzle of bright green eyes when she turned to face him under the thinning hibiscus tree.

“I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I didn’t realize I was going so fast--”

Rin panted as he came into the shade of the tree. “It’s alright.” He placed the bowl in the grass at the base of the tree, surrounded by bits of pale pink.

“My grandmother and I spent so much time under this tree. I used to be sick all the time,” Shiemi confided, looking up into the bush and branches. She plucked an unfurled flower from the lower-hanging limbs. “When I was a little girl, I couldn’t go to school.”

He laughed.

The girl’s lovely eyes widened and she turned red, ducking her head.

“No--” Rin pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t mean--”   
“You can have this one,” she said dejectedly. The flower dropped softly into the bowl, and its slowly opening petals more resembled the limbs of a spider curling in on itself.

He shook her.

_ Oh _ . Oh,  _ no _ .

Shiemi started crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant that way!” He put his hands up and hiccuped. His dumb, dumb mouth went dry, and he could feel his Adam’s apple bobbing trepidatiously. “I only laughed ‘cause-- I’m sick, too.” It felt like a lie.

“Huh?”

“I mean,” he said, rubbing the base of his neck, “I dropped out of junior high.”

“Because you were sick?” Her rosy bottom lip still trembled, but her eyes had stopped watering.

Rin nodded.

She kneeled and cupped the flower in her palms. “A-are you better now?”

“Um,” he paused. 

Shiemi looked up at him with those expectant jewel-green eyes.

He didn’t really… “Not really.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, patting the damp petals down gently with the edge of her kimono. It was probably making the flower dirty all over again.

“Don’t be.”

Shiemi made a little guttural sound when she stood. She smiled a little and held the flower out for Rin to take.

He tried, he really tried. His hand went, and his fingers _ almost  _ took it. It would have been so easy. Why couldn’t Rin just eat a flower? It wasn’t even food, it was just--  _ unknown _ .

“I’m sorry,” he said, emptily echoing her apology as he tucked his arms over his abdomen. “I would like to, but--”   
She nodded. “I get it,” she whispered. “We don’t have to have hibiscus. If you don't want to,” she added.

“No, go ahead.” His voice sounded gruff and hollow.

Shiemi shook her head a little bit and kneeled to place the flower on the grass with the billions of fallen petals. It bloomed miraculously late in the season. “I wonder when Yuki-chan will be done.”

The light shifted away and the wind settled. Rin swiveled and rested a thin limb of the tree between his shoulder blades where his sword would be if Mephisto hadn’t confiscated it. He looked out onto the garden, suddenly noticing the smoke feeding out of the store’s window.

The old man-- back then, he was still Tou-chan-- had brought Rin along on one of his visits to a troubled household. The Father pulled him close when he saw a man smoking in the window of the house and whispered something Rin forgot in his ear. That day, Yukio wasn’t with them, and neither were the monks. Why would the old man bring Rin, the son of Sa--

“What’s wrong?”

Rin turned his head to see Shiemi staring at him from below. “Nothing,” he replied automatically.

“You were frowning,” she noted. “Are you missing someone?”

His tail twitched underneath his shirt. “Uh-- no.” Rin looked away.   
“Yuki-chan is probably done,” Shiemi said. “Let’s say hello.”

* * *

Ms. Moriyama bundled up his purchases in wax paper and twine while taking a drag from her pipe. “It’s always a pleasure to have you, Yukio-sama.”

“I’m flattered,” Yukio said. “Please, I’m still a student.”

She handed him his things over the counter and pursed her lips, drawing up a receipt. “When Shiro first brought you to my shop, you were just a child. Look how you’ve grown.”

He paid her and glanced out the window. Two short figures were cutting through the garden. “Thank you, Moriyama-san. I appreciate everything you’ve done for my father and me.”

She quirked her lips the way only mothers can. “I believe my daughter’s found a friend in your brother. They look like they’re having fun.”

Yukio disagreed. Rin looked sunken and winded, like he hadn’t eaten breakfast that-- Shit _ , did he _ ? “I hope so,” he said, watching his twin’s stride.

Swinging open the side door, Shiemi stepped to the side. She gestured awkwardly for Rin to go ahead of her. It took Rin a second to agree to it. 

“You two made a quick acquaintance,” Ms. Moriyama exclaimed with a puff of smoke. “I'm sure you’ll see a lot of each other at the cram school.”

Rin coughed, though the smoke came nowhere near him. He didn't seem to notice the worried look Shiemi gave him. “Nice to meet you, uhh...” he said, bowing. 

“Moriyama-san,” Yukio supplemented.

Rin’s face pinked and he bowed again, repeating the honorific. 

Ms. Moriyama looked entertained. “Your father told me so much of you.”

Yukio straightened.

“Um, I hope the old man didn’t say anything too embarrassing,” Rin stumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t think he had much to say of me.”

Shiemi had hidden behind the counter, and her mother noticed.

“Well,” Ms. Moriyama said. “Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your new friend, Shiemi?”

Her ever-present blush crept over the entirety of her face. “Goodbye, Rin-chan.”

Yukio gripped his brother’s bicep tightly and bowed. “Thank you.”

“See you in class,” Rin mumbled, staring blank-eyed at Ms. Moriyama’s pipe. He felt a tug at his arm, and the spell broke.


	4. Chapter 4

With Rin settled into the desk closest to the front of Yukio’s classroom (after 30 minutes of convincing him that  _ no, nobody will think it’s weird that he is sitting there _ ) and focused on some manga, Yukio was finally able to read up on Suguro Ryuji. He flipped open the file and scanned the text.

_ Suguro Ryuji DOB: 8/20/2002 YR: 1st year GUARDIAN: Suguro Torako, mother (civilian). Father Suguro Tatsuma (affiliate priest) is currently-- _

“Mole-face!”

Just as he shut the binder, Shura peeked over his shoulder.

“Goddamnit,” he cried. “Can’t you let me work?”

She leaned on the front table, chest (and breasts) pushed out, and smirked. “I decided to sit in on the ritual. Who’s the kid?” She stabbed a thumb at Rin, who was clandestinely sucking on an ice cube from his water bottle.

“Spit that out,” Yukio commanded, 

Rin popped it back in the bottle with a roll of his eyes. He crossed his legs on the desk’s front support bar.

“Now I’m interested,” Shura grinned. “That punk will actually listen to you?”

He sighed. “That’s my brother,” he explained, “who you will not bother.” 

She huffed indignantly and crossed her arms, watching Rin. Her right brow slowly migrated higher.

“Lady, are you gonna just stare at me, or do you have someplace to be?”

_ Of course _ , Rin would instigate with Shura. Of all the people he could interest… 

Shura sauntered up to his desk. She leaned over his brother, palms on the desk, and stared hard at him.

Rin’s inhumanly bright blue eyes glared right back.

After a few seconds, she whispered, “So, you’re Shiro’s kid.” Shura shook her head. “You’ve got bark,” she remarked. Suddenly, she slapped the back of Rin’s head. “But no bite.”

Rin blinked away the black spots Yukio  _ knew _ he saw and rubbed his head.

“That’s enough, Shura,” Yukio said. “Leave Rin alone.”

She fake-frowned and raised her hands in surrender, heading to the back of the class.

“Sensei?” A girl with long, dark pigtails said from the doorway. She stood in front of a handful of students. “Is this Anti-Demon Pharmacology?”

Yukio stood and gestured at the small crowd forming in the hallway. “Welcome to the Knights of the True Cross Order, Pages.”

* * *

Rin fiddled awkwardly in his seat. A bald kid took one look at his sword-- Mephisto gave it back the night before, cryptically stating he would “never know when disaster will strike”-- and hid behind a gangly boy with bubblegum pink hair. That guy with the rooster mohawk from the other night seemed to notice Rin, and he sat right behind him. Two girls sat on the right side behind a blond with a stupid bunny puppet. Shiemi was there, too, and Rin had a tumbling feeling.

“Hey,” Mohawk Guy said. “My name’s Suguro Ryuji.”

_ Dammit. _ Rin twisted around. “I’m Okumura Rin.”

“Nice to meet you properly.” The guy didn’t smile.

Head still spinning from the smack, Rin turned to the front. He sat as close as Yukio could get him to his desk, a placement he never thought he’d be grateful for.

“Hello. I am Yukio Okumura, a new instructor teaching Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics,” his brother started his speech.

Rin’s head pounded, and his stomach garbled at him.  _ I’ll eat a snack after school, which should be my food for the day, but they’re going to make me have dinner, too _ . He tugged the sleeve of his jacket further up his wrapped wrist.  _ If that’s two meals for today, I have to _ \--

A few hands shot up in the air, and Rin hesitantly added his own.

Yukio chuckled. “Rin, you’ve already received a temptaint.”

Snickers.

_ So stupid, so stupid, so stupid _ \--

“Only two. Alright,” Yukio said. “In that case, we’ll start with the Temptaint Ritual.” He opened his briefcase on the front table and pulled out a vial of blood. “This classroom has a den of hobgoblins, a type of demon.”

“Is it safe?” a girl in pigtails asked from across the room.

“They’re only capable of mischief,” he assured. He held up the vial to his eye. “This rotten animal blood will excite them, and they will turn ferocious.”

Rin could smell it from where he sat, and he didn’t exactly blame the hobgoblins. The odor was nauseating.

“Paku-san, Suguro-kun,” Yukio called. “Please come to the front.”

Suguro and a small demure girl joined Yukio.

“I will spill some blood on the floor, and hopefully, a hobgoblin will scratch you,” he said to them, walking in front of the table. Yukio weighed the vial in his hand thoughtfully. 

“Just get done with it!” yelled the busty lady from before, passing by the door in the hallway.

Yukio dropped it.

Rin jumped at the glass shattering, and a girl’s piercing shriek ripped through his skull.

“Remain calm,” Yukio yelled. Then, he started shooting.

White smoke filled the room, and the demons darted out from their hiding spots. Flashes of green and maroon poked out from the thick fog. One slobbered over Rin's face, its bugged out, pale eyes shivering over his figure and catching on the sword on his back. It flapped its rusty wings before exploding with a neat  _ pop _ .

Rin planted his left hand on the side of the desk and his right on his sword. The gunshots grew louder and louder until reaching a crescendo, and he was reminded of Mephisto’s vague warning.

_ You never know when disaster will strike _ .

He hesitated, though, and the smoke thinned. His classmates’ scattered figures grew more distinct. It was a quick and short attack, but the furniture had been flung all around the room.

The bald kid and the pink-haired guy had transplanted to the opposite side of the room, where Pigtails flurried around that shy girl, who pressed a hand on her lower arm. Puppet Guy chatted quietly with his rabbit in front of the chalkboard. Suguro had only stood at his desk, and Shiemi pressed up to the back wall. In the center was his twin.

Yukio’s arms hung limp at his side, each hand gripping a handgun. His teal eyes focused on the woman lounging in the back of the room, and he deadpanned, “Shura, please get out of my classroom.”

“Alright, pipsqueak,” she said, breezing past him. The door clapped shut.

Yukio marched to the front of the class and holstered his guns. “Is anyone injured?”

* * *

Yukio decided to bring the class into the courtyard for a break after tending to the few injuries sustained.

“Rin, keep up,” he said, clutching his twin’s arm with one hand. He pulled him to the front of the group and talked to the class. “Your homework tonight is to research and write about the uses of hobgoblins’ attractions and repulsions.”

They reached a towering slate door. Yukio detached from his brother and opened it. He held the door open for the students. “Good job, everyone. Get some lunch and don’t be late for Mr. Tsubaki’s class.” 

“Are you alright?” Rin asked in a low voice. He rubbed his wrist through the bandage. “I’ve never seen you-- That was a lot of demons.”

Yukio pulled his twin's injured arm out of his destructive grasp and tugged down his sleeve. “Everything is fine, Rin. Come on,” he stepped out onto the stairwell.

The courtyard was empty in the middle of the period. A rapidly shifting sun grazed the lawn. Rivets of water from the fountain slugged down thin, paved canals. The school building enclosed three sides of the courtyard, and an arched exit covered almost half of the fourth wall. 

As the twins walked down the stairs, Yukio searched for a place to sit. A trio of boys had formed under the sole tree, and Shiemi sat a few steps below Paku and Kamiki on the far side of the fountain.Chatting with his puppet, Takara sat with crossed legs on the grass.

“Okumura-kun!”

Rin looked pleadingly at his brother.

Leaving his possy, Suguro bounded over to the twins. “Mr. Okumura,” he said respectfully. “My friends and I would like to invite you and your brother to sit with us.”

A bold-faced lie. The bald student pressed his lips together in a half-smile and waved forcedly, and the pink-haired boy wasn’t even looking at them.

“Thank you,” Yukio said amiably. “That’s very considerate of you.” He pulled a slouching Rin into the shade of the tree, smiling at the students. The twins’ arms broke apart along the way.

Rin stood with his thumbs uncomfortably tucked in his pants pockets, reedy arms poking through the bagginess of his jacket. “Nice to meet you,” he said to the guys.

The bald kid offered up his hand. “I’m Konekomaru Miwa.”

“Shima,” the other said, resting on the trunk of the tree.

“This is my twin brother, Okumura Rin,” Yukio introduced. He checked his wristwatch. “Unfortunately, I have another class to teach. See you, Rin.” He patted his brother’s shoulder and stalked off.

* * *

He had fucking  _ left  _ him. With these guys. Of course he did, Yukio never cared if what he was stranded or how fucking anxious he felt around all of these strangers and--

“Dude, you know you can sit down,” Shima said.

Rin glanced to where Yukio had run off.

Suguro, noticing Rin’s discomfort, scooted to make space in a silent offer.

In an attempt to minimize the awkwardness, Rin dropped his bag in the dirt and eased down. “So, um,” Rin said. “Are you guys, like, friends?” He wasn’t making sense. “Sorry, I mean-- Did you all uh…”

“Yes,” Suguro said. “We’re from the same temple.”

_ Dumbass _ . “Cool.” His nubby nails picked at the gauze peeking up from his jacket.

A breeze passed in silence.

“Where are you from?” Konekomaru asked.

Rin looked up at the soft blue sky. “Around here. Southern Cross,” he specified. 

Shima said, “Isn’t that where the old Paladin was from?”

Every one of his muscles pulled taut. “Yeah.”

“Heard they replaced him with this Angel guy.” Shima put his arms up behind his head. “Can’t help but wonder what killed the last one.”

Rin’s nails bit into the base of his palm.

“Shut up,” Suguro said.

His brow quirked and he shrugged. “Hey, just asking.”

“You’re obviously making him uncomfortable.” Suddenly, Suguro’s expression matched his intimidating appearance.

“It’s fine,” Rin cut in breathlessly. He didn’t realize how tight his lungs had become.

Suguro didn’t spare him a glance. “You don’t bring up a guy’s dead dad--”   
“W-what?” Rin straightened. “How do you know who my old man is?”

Konekomaru looked between the three of them and made a face of unwilling embroilment.

“It came up when Mr. Okumura and I were talking,” Suguro said.

Shima put his palms out. “You’re the Paladin’s  _ son _ ?”

“While I’m sure this is a  _ very _ interesting conversation,” an arrogant voice said, “You’re going to be late for Practical.”

Rin looked up to see Pigtails in all her prissy glory. She held her nose high in the sky, and her hands were firmly planted on her hips. Now this was someone he knew how to deal with.

“Got it, polkabrows,” Rin said.

Taken aback, she froze for a second. She huffed, and her voice raised a few notes. “Just-- come along, alright!”

Shima snorted. “She’s a cutie,” he whispered conspiratorially, making shapes with his fingers. RIn didn’t want to know what those hand gestures meant.

“Don’t forget you’re a monk!” Konekomaru cried.

Suguro slapped his friend on the shoulder and got up. He held a hand out.

Rin didn’t realize it was for him.

For some reason, Suguro smiled a bit. “We have to go.”

“Oh,” he replied, taking his hand. “Thanks.”

Suguro swung him up too fast. “Woah, you’re light,” he exclaimed.

Tripping, Rin searched for the proper response. “Thanks?” 

* * *

Okumura Rin didn’t change clothes for Practical Training. While the other trainees made circles around the track, he stayed on the sidelines, absorbed in whatever he was writing. Bon doubted he noticed when Mr. Tsubaki hightailed out of the arena for an apparent booty call.

Wiping away sweat, Shima complained, “Why does he get to sit out of PE?"

Bon slapped him on the thigh warningly.

But Rin just looked at him with a little surprise in his glassy eyes and shrugged. "I'm not

gonna risk it." He shifted where he sat on the pavement and went back to scratching away at a sheet of lined paper, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

The girl from before, Kamiki, jumped in. She crossed her arms and wrinkled her delicate nose. “What are you, a coward?” 

“Rin is sick,” the tiny blonde in a kimono said determinedly. Her little hands made fists and she cried, “You shouldn’t make fun of him.”

Kamiki rolled her eyes. Smirking, she backed the blonde to the precipice of the track. “Is that what he told you,  _ Moriyama _ ?” Her loud voice echoed off the walls.

Moriyama yelped, and Bon watched helplessly as she slid into the arena. 

Kamiki clapped a hand over her mouth, looking at everyone else with an expression like  _ “Well, you’re just standing there, too!” _

The Reaper, rousing, lurched over to the girl with wetly slapping steps. It unhinged its slimy jaw. Horror settled on Bon like a blanket smothering a fire, but their instructor was nowhere to be seen-- and he was  _ not _ getting into the arena with a Reaper.

Then Okumura lept into its mouth, and they all started yelling.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” 

"Let me go," a muffled voice commanded. Rin’s tiny body folded out of the demon's jaw and, swaying slightly, he patted it. He toddled away from the frog demon and crumpled to the floor.

Moriyama silently retrieved her lost right sandal and scurried up the ladder.

“Okumura, get out of the pit!” Bon yelled. When his dark head didn’t even jerk in his direction, In a flash of irrational anger, Bon skated down the slanted wall of the arena. He dashed over. “You think you're such a hot shot-- you’re gonna get yourself killed! Rin, you idiot, move!”

Blinking, Rin stood, opening his mouth. So did the Reaper.

Fortunately, Mr. Tsubaki chose that exact moment to come back to class. He rapidly chanted a binding and the Reaper fell into submission.

“I said not to go near the Reaper!” Mr. Tsubaki joined them in the arena. His thick brows raised when he saw Bon, and he demanded, “What happened?”

“Moriyama-chan fell, and Okumura-kun saved her,” Konekomaru explained.

Bon felt a lump in his throat. 

Mr. Tsubaki approached Rin, who was back on the floor, gingerly. He hugged his knee, though it didn’t seem like he’d broken it. The teacher knelt down and his lips moved silently.

Rin pushed himself up, muttering a quiet, “Thank you, Sensei.”

Moving toward him, Bon asked, “May I walk Okumura-kun out?”

Mr. Tsubaki held him back, and, watching Rin climb the ladder, got that indiscernible look on his face people get when they think of something terribly unfortunate. “Rin has… special circumstances,” he said in a low voice, leaning in. “I suggest you stay away from him.”

Dumbly, Bon nodded. “His brother told me.”

“Did he?” His severe face morphed into utter shock.

“Yes,” Bon continued. “Mr. Okumura said-- I know that Rin isn't a regular student.” He didn’t know how true that was, but it was as good a guess as any. "But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” he defended.    
“No, it doesn’t,” Mr. Tsubaki agreed, exhaling. “Class dismissed!”


	5. Chapter 5

Okumura Rin didn't show up to class Monday.

Tuesday afternoon, Bon couldn’t stand Ms. Tsukamoto’s droning on, so when she finally ended the lecture-- who manages to turn the first day into a lecture, nonetheless assign homework?-- and loosed them free to “work as a group,” also known as “chatting amongst themselves,” he was ready to hunt for Okumura between the end of school and the start of Cram School.

Chewing the end of his pencil, Koneko scanned the homework. “Bon, you got the answer to 2b?”

“Dude,” Shima said, “Just put seven, it’s always seven.”

“It’s a ratio,” Koneko pointed out.

“Seven-to-one?”   
He glanced at the clock. The hour hand fell to three. The implacable, infectious shuffle of papers hadn't yet begun, but Bon had a flighty feeling coursing to his fingers and feet. He got up and headed for the door.

“I'm telling you, the dorm get-together is gonna be lit!” A guy with a thin face and scraggly brown hair stumbled in the room, hounding a group of delinquents passing in the hallway. He turned into the class sporting fliers and his eyes immediately locked with Bon’s.

_ Shit _ .   
“I have to do someth--”

The guy grinned lopsidedly. “Don’t worry. You’re Suguro-kun, right?”

Brows scrunching, he nodded. “Yeah. Um-- sorry. What is this about?” Bon pointed at the fliers, knowing exactly what they were for.

“Oh!” he said, dark eyes lighting up. He clumsily pulled out a slip and held it up next to his face. “So, we’re having-- Well, I organized it, but-- This Sunday, at the 3rd floor. Boy’s dorm B. For anyone, of course, not just, like-- Us. But y’know, you’re invited, so?” He put the flier on his desk.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Bon said, eyeing the comic sans font and bright colors. “Is this a school thing?”   
“No, and-- It’s Inao. Inao Yakumo, I, uh--” The guy looked behind his shoulder, and the geriatric Ms. Tsukamoto was waddling her way down the aisle to him. “Gotta go. See ya!”

Bon waved him out, barely blinking before Inao was gone. He turned tail and headed back to his friends.

“A party, huh?” Koneko asked. He squinted at the page. “Sounds fun.”   
“That guy was a total wreck,” exclaimed Shima. “Even more than Okumura-kun.”

Bon slapped him on the shoulder. 

“ _ Monk _ ,” Koneko chided. “You’re a monk!”

He wheeze-laughed and pushed his backpack out from under his desk with his foot. The sound prompted a class-wide cleanup. “Still, guy’s crazy. He just jumped in front of that dem--”

Bon slapped him again.

“Ow, it’s not like anyone’s listening!” Shima bleated.

Glaring, Bon huffed, “Rin can’t help it.” 

“You’re on a first-name basis?” Even Koneko had fallen to the intoxicating lull of putting away the unnecessary homework, and he adjusted his glasses.

Ignoring the comment seemed like a good idea. “We should be good classmates to him. It doesn’t seem like he knows shit about exorcism,” Bon said.

“Did you see that Reaper back down?” Shima said. “If he gets to slack off, why can’t I?”

Konekomaru’s indignant “Shima!” was drowned out by the ringing of the end-of-day bell. When they had recovered and gotten out the door, he asked, “You are really going to this thing?”   
Bon clutched the flier in his hand. “Sure,” he said. “Maybe we can invite Okumura Rin.”   
“Again with the guy?” Shima complained. “I don’t think he even lives in the dorms. Probably off at one of his dead dad’s mansions,” he mocked.

“Nii-san would, unfortunately, have to decline your invitation.”   
The flier crumpled in his hands. “Mr. Okumura,” Bon said, turning.   
Mr. Okumura, as always, trained his dark blue eyes and moley face into something hard. He said nothing, just changed his grip on his phone and stared at Bon.

“How are you?” Bon stammered.

“Fine,” Mr. Okumura quickly replied. His phone buzzed and his attention snapped away, bent head driving him into a curve around the cell.

“I wanna get a snack before class,” Shima said nonchalantly.   
“Alright,” Koneko sighed. “We can stop at the student store. Have a good day, Mr. Okumura!”

Shima prattled about chips and soda, and the best combinations or something like that. But Bon couldn’t help but notice Mr. Okumura’s shifting expression from leashed impassivity to equally controlled, but much less clear emotion that reminded Bon oddly of walking over sticks in the woods as the pale boy stared into the glowing screen of his cell.

* * *

“I don’t want to go to th-- I don’t  _ need _ another day!” Rin yelled, attempting to snatch away the ring of keys from his older brother.

“My, my,” Mephisto said. He shut the door to the twin’s room with one hand, the other throwing the keys into a sudden puff of smoke. “Little Rinka, you can’t seem to understand the terms of this arrangement.”

“That’s not fair,” Rin cried. "What I  _ can't _ do is just sit around all the time.”

His sharp lips curled upward. “Amaimon,” Mephisto called. “You can play now.”   
Amaimon exploded from the closet in a blur of green and blue. “I rather like your clothes, Rinka,” he teased.

Rin slammed shut the closet door. “Why do you guys call me that?” he huffed, crossing his arms. “It’s not like it’s any shorter.”

With a knowing look, Mephisto plucked a strand of hair from his brother’s head. He held it up to his right eye and shut his left.

“Ow!” he complained. “You’re fast as a demon!”

Amaimon chuckled.

“Don’t play too rough,” Mephisto warned Amaimon, heading out the door. As he shut it, he said, “And guard that sword of yours, Rinka.”

Rin tried to stomp to his bed, but ended up slipping on his socks.

Amaimon failed to stifle his laugh.

Wrestling his socks off his feet, Rin glared up at Mephisto from the floor. “You got me begging to go to school,” he said with forced humor.

“Humans are so weak,” Amaimon began. “They need all sorts of-- Oh, how do you say it in Japanese?” he asked listlessly.

Rin deadpanned, “If this isn’t another of your rants, I’m going to eat my foot.” His puffy feet protested when he finally ripped off the sock.

Amaimon’s face was suddenly in his. “Rin-ka,” he sang, “What did the bug say to Beelzebub?”

“Wha--”

“Oh, hush, Amaimon,” Mephisto waved his hand, silencing him. “Little brother, you may go to Cram School on one condition.”

Rin stood to attention. “I’ll do anythi--”

“I don’t have time for this, Mephisto.” Yukio stormed in, a thick file in one hand and a key in another. “Can’t Amaimon deal with it like usual?”

“We’re trying something new.”

Crossing his arms, Rin narrowed his eyes. “Are you gonna tell me what you’re talking about, or should I stand here like I didn’t hear any of that?” 

The three of them exchanged looks while Amaimon climbed the walls.

Yukio lowered his head and sighed. “Rin, have you eaten yet?”

“Amaimon and I had lunch together.” Rin glanced at Amaimon. “He can prove it. Right, Nii-san?”

He peered down from the ceiling. “Sure.”

“Of course.” Yukio twitched his nose and turned to Mephisto. “You have to start letting Rin go to class. This  _ plan _ of yours, whatever it is, isn’t going to work out. I have a job, you know!”

Rin wilted. “It’s fine, Yukio. I made a deal. Let’s just get this over with.” 

Mephisto clapped his hands together. “So we’re all in agreement.” 

* * *

“I really hate it when you stare at me,” Rin admitted. He sliced his eggs apart with the side of his chopstick.

Yukio kept staring. “Let’s have a nice meal, Rin.”

“ _ I’m _ not doing anything wrong.” He propped up his right leg on one of the support bars of the cafeteria table. He grumbled, “All of these tables in this empty cafeteria and you choose to sit literally right across from me.”

“My first class starts at five. We have thirty minutes.”

“It’s three o’clock,” Rin said. “It’s a five minute walk.”

“Why don’t we talk about something else.” Yukio said blankly.

Rin knew that meant silence or a fight. He took a bite. “I, uh, heard this teacher had a bunch of demons as pets…” he started, incorrectly, “Or something.”

“Familiars?” Yukio looked at him. “Professor Neuhaus is an expert in Taming.”

“Yeah.” These eggs were shit. Amaimon probably snuck a ton of salt or sugar in them as a joke. He wouldn't know; they were there when he and Yukio got to the abandoned cafeteria under their dorm. “Is he cool?”

“I don’t know,” Yukio said challengingly. “He’s a colleague of mine.”

Rin put down his chopsticks. “I  _ know _ that.” He drank some water. “I just thought that you might maybe have some  _ opinions _ .”

“Why are you getting so angry with me?”

“Are you kidding me?”   
“I’m taking time out of my day to--” Yukio took in a sharp inhale. “Fine. I'm sorry. Neuhaus isn’t the most popular, but he’s known globally for his work.”

“Wow.”

“You should try in his class.”

“Thanks.”

Yukio supported his chin with his knuckles. “I didn’t mean it in that way.”

“Sure,” Rin said. He was halfway through the eggs. “Can I get some more water?”

“Yeah, give me your cup.” Yukio took it and went to the kitchen.

In the five seconds that he was gone, Rin ripped another thread off his sleeve’s cuff. “I think… we should start heading back. I left my uniform at Onii-san's, and you have class.”

“I can just text Amaimon to bring it over.” Yukio put down the glass and sat back down across from Rin. “I have an extra in our dorm upstairs too.”

“The pants will be too long. I should just go home,” Rin said. “I’m full anyways."

“You’re almost done. This is the same thing that you ate all last week.”

“Can you fuck off?” He stood up. “I said I’m done. I already ate lunch today, and I’m full.”

Yukio twitched. “Just… half of what’s left? And then we’ll go.”

Rin assessed the plate. “Fine.” He sat back down and took a drink of water. “I’ll eat half. Then we’ll go.” 

* * *

Bon followed Mr. Okumura home.

Okay, that sounded creepier than it was. The truth was, he had no idea where the two slept and he needed to talk to the older twin-- Okumura Rin-- out of class, but it didn’t seem like he would have any chance.

Of course, Mr. Okumura had an exorcist’s key. He’d have to try to invite Okumura to the party in class, which meant waiting. And Bon hated waiting around for people to turn up.

Thankfully, Okumura came to Cram School. 

* * *

Professor Neuhaus paced the magic circle with a glinting knife at his side. “If the Magic Circle is broken,” he lectured, “it will lose all effect. To summon a demon, you will need a drop of your blood and a suitable invocation.” In one shockingly casual motion, he slid the blade through his cupped palm.

Bon snuck a look at Okumura from across the room, who was spacing out, staring toward the red-stained bandage coiled in the trash can behind his teacher. 

The instructor, dripping blood into the circle, commanded, “Son of Typheus and Echidna, comply with my request and show yourself!”

A rotting, stitched-together dog with milky eyes rose from the tile floor with a sudden burst of smoke. 

“Putting a demon to use as a familiar is a rare trait,” Neuhaus said. “Not everyone is capable. To tame a demon, you must have a strong will and unshakable nerve.” His soft blue eyes shifted from the dog to the students gathered opposite him. “Having a natural talent for it is also valuable. Today, I’m going to test you to see if anyone has this talent. Use the pieces of paper with the copies of the Magic Circle. Chant whatever words come to mind.”   
Waiting not a beat, Kamiki pierced her finger with a needle and smeared blood on two papers. “I humbly appeal to thee, O’ Goddess Inari,” she said with uncharacteristic humility. “Grant my request; Leave not my prayers to be unfulfilled!” 

Sprinting out of nothingness, two white-haired foxes appeared. Their ghost-like tails curled elegantly in the air, and they settled in front of Kamiki.    
“Not one, but two Byakko… Nicely done, Miss Kamiki,” Neuhaus praised.

Her friend wowed at her, blushing at her paper. “I’m not having any luck.” 

Humble facade dropping, Kamiki glowed in her success. “That figures! I come from a long line of shrine maidens,” she boasted.

Not bothering to try, Bon grumbled, “I can’t do it,” sending Kamiki an annoyed glare. 

“Me neither,” Konekomaru said. 

Shiemi summoned a green, smiling figure that floated onto Shiemi’s held-out Magic Circle. 

Neuhaus said, “If I’m not mistaken, that’s a baby Greenman. Excellent, Miss Moriyama, excellent.”

“Uh, Ms. Kamiki, I summoned my familiar, too!” Shiemi said, not catching her bored look. The baby Greenman climbed her hair like a gym rope.

Kamiki sarcastically exclaimed, “ _ Adorable _ ! It’s so unbelievably  _ tiny _ and  _ cute. _ ”

“You think he’s cute?” Shiemi asked, flattered. “Aww, thank you!”

Holding the slip of paper taut with his fingers, Okumura examined the intricate design. He stood next to Shiemi and leaned in to say something to her. She nodded enthusiastically, but he shook his head and folded up the paper. She made a face, offering him her familiar, which he held in his cupped palms cautiously.

“Girls,” Shima said. “They love their familiars.”

Bon jabbed him in the ribs. “Dude, those are our classmates.”

Neuhaus dismissed the class with a reminder to keep the summoning slips safe. Bon lingered, telling Shima and Konekomaru that he “just wanted to talk to the Professor about the reading.” 

Okumura and Shiemi were still in the room, Rin leaning against a desk while Shiemi played with the baby Greenman. 

“Hey.” Bon walked over. “Okumura, do you have a second?”

Okumura looked at him with surprise. “Okay?”

He coughed. “Without… In private.”  _ Great delivery, Bon _ .

Looking helplessly between him and Shiemi, Okumura gave Shiemi a sorry look. “See you in class tomorrow?” He asked apprehensively.

“Okay!” Shiemi patted him succinctly on the shoulder, gave a little head nod, and bounced out of the room.

“We should head out-- wanna walk to the fountain?” Bon offered.

Okumura’s eyes darted around the room. “Sure,” he cooly replied, sliding off the desk. He sounded as if he were a criminal caught in the act. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Oh, just--” What if this was the wrong move completely? He knew nothing about this guy except that all the teachers treated him like glass. “I’m sorry about the other day. In PE,” he clarified.

“About… what? I got lightheaded.” Okumura gave him a suspicious look. “You didn’t have anything to do with that.”   
“Uh. No.” Bon held the door open for him. “I just meant calling you an idiot and all. You obviously knew what you were doing.” 

Okumura laughed a little, a weird, breathy chuckle. “I really don’t. It’s okay.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Yeah, you were kind of a dick,” Okumura replied absently. “Apology accepted,” he said unconvincingly. “Is that all?” 

“Shiemi said something a while back, when you were sitting out.”

Okumura stiffened, nodding. He obviously knew what Bon was referencing. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Mr. Tsubaki made it seem like there was something else going on.” He regretted the way he phrased that. He said that last part like a dangerous secret, a monster hiding inside of the room.

His brother was pretty odd…

They reached the courtyard. “I guess you could say that.” 

“Are you okay?”

Okumura stopped, leveling to his eye. “It’s not a big deal, and I don’t need your pity. I’m not dying. I mean, nothing’s killing me. Don't worry about it.”

Bon needed to  _ go _ . This kid--

“Thanks for sharing your concern.”

\--is clearly not alright. And very pissed at him. Rightfully so. But… “So that’s why you got out of class?”

Okumura looked almost surprised, like that day with the Reaper. It was almost like he didn't realize other people saw him. “I guess so.”

“Why does Director Faust let you go here?” Jesus, he didn’t mean to ask that. Where’s the stop button? 

“Because--”

Mr. Okumura coughed from behind them. 

Bon spun around, stepping away.

“Are you two done chatting?” Mr. Okumura asked. His steely eyes remained on Bon as he glided over to his brother.

“Yukio, we were just talking.” Okumura distanced himself from his brother. Huh. “How long were you waiting?”

He shrugged the question off. “Not long. Come on, Onii-san is waiting,” he said authoritatively.

Bon had encroached enough. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t want to keep you.”  _ Who is the third Okumura brother _ ? 

Mr. Okumura pulled away his brother.

“Yukio, he can wait,” he protested, “We were  _ talking _ .”

“And now you’re not.”

“I don’t need you to constantly follow me.”   
“Are you sure?”

Bon peeled down the corridor, realizing that he forgot to tell Rin about the invitation at all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you get how dangerous that conversation could have been?" Yukio demanded, closing the portal door behind them. "Everyone knows Onii-san is a demon. It's not even a step and a leap away to figure out that you are too."

Rin followed him into the cafeteria, fuming. "And we're adopted. Who gives a crap if we call Onii-san our relative?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." Yukio frowned at Rin. He pulled out his phone, not sparing a glance at his brother.

Rin wanted to cry and scream and burn things, though he would never admit the last one, not even to his family. Dangerous.

"I'll call Onii-san. You know what this means," Yukio said through the beeping of the dial-tone. “Dinner’s ready-- I’ll be back in five.” He went into the kitchen as he started to relay the events to their older brother, leaving Rin alone.

He found two trays with some sort of noodle dish. His brother had lost patience for him. It’s not like he had any real reason not to eat this. The bowl smiled up at him. He wished he could see his reflection in the broth. Instead, staring at it, he could only think of the taste of the food, how the salt would suck up all of his emptiness and replace it with dangerous, dangerous, dangerous--

"He'll be here soon." Yukio pulled him from his reverie. "I suggest you start on those noodles."

Find an excuse. Once you start… "They're cold."

"Would you prefer the other option?" Yukio asked.

Mephisto popped his purple head in the cafeteria door. "I heard someone having a little trouble with his mouth," he teased, sauntering up to the table.

Yukio glared at him. "If you mean 'someone is refusing to eat and he wants to spill all of his family secrets that will get him killed a million times over,' then yes." He turned to Rin expectantly.

"Well," Mephisto said. "Three options present themselves. One," he gesticulated, "Rin here could continue doing whatever he pleases outside of the protection of myself--”

Yukio paled.

Grinning, he continued, “But, of course, don’t we like our brother? Two, we could take him to the hospital, where he’ll have to explain the appearance of a third extremity." Then, he turned to Rin, who was avoiding his unearthly eyes. "Three, you could eat the food provided to you by dear Ukobach."

"I'll eat."

"As I thought. As for the topic of Suguro Ryuji, I believe it is reasonable for a fifteen year old boy to form relationships." Mephisto added, "Outside of his family."

Yukio shook his head in disapproval. "It's dangerous."

"What constitutes danger in a world where actual demons roam relatively freely?"

Rin choked on a mouthful of (dangerous) noodles.

* * *

“Good afternoon, Moriyama-san,” Yukio said. He walked up to the counter and pulled out his identity card. His laminated 14-year-old face, expression professional and collected, shone up at him next to his class. _Okumura Yukio;_ _Middle First Class, active_.  
Mrs. Moriyama smiled vaguely at him. She looked lovely today, her jade hair pin shining proudly at the crown of her little head. “What will it be for you today, Yukio?”

“Only a few grams of Arshmagenn,” he said nondescriptly. “And may I please have a few bushels of lavender root, too?”

“My, my,” she said, rooting through her filing. “Have you acquired a new, rowdy familiar since we last met?”

Yukio chuckled. “No,” he said. “It’s useful for lower risk missions-- Like that cat sith at the gate that we’ve all been hearing about. Normally amiable demons can go bad fast. These wonderful herbs,” he gestured vaguely, “Can neutralize them with no unintended consequences.”

Mrs. Moriyama nodded as she pulled out the lavender. “Of course, you’ll be on the task force for that case if it gets out of hand. Poor familiar.” She paused, weighing the bushel. Looking up, she said in a low voice, “I’ve always been grateful for what you and your father did for my daughter.”

“It is my duty,” Yukio said. “I am glad.”

“I truly mean it,” Mrs. Moriyama said seriously. Brushing a bang from her face, she handed him his materials. She sniffed the air, smiling politely. “Lavender root has such a calming scent. I assume you want this all on your tab?”

Yukio nodded subtly. “Thank you.” He straightened out his coat and marched out.

“Come back soon,” Mrs. Moriyama called.

Yukio weighed the plants in his hands. They would be enough to take down a 150-pound demon, but he didn’t plan on adding them to his exorcist stock. He tucked them into his briefcase behind a manila folder. Pulling out a key, he prepared himself to face his demons-- and Rin. 

* * *

Rin's bright blue eyes were fixed lazily on the ceiling. Slipping into the dark room, Yukio almost assumed he was asleep, but he scowled at the sight of Rin unwrapping a package of-- something.

"You finished dinner only an hour ago,” Yukio bit out, “If you hadn’t noticed.” His nose twitched upwards into a sneer in a movement he mentally picked apart as awfully half-involuntary, half-forced. He dropped his briefcase on the floor.

Rin turned over, pulling the gray blanket he obviously stole from the monastery over himself. "I'm nauseous.”

"And whose fault is that, Rin?" he muttered, fixing the briefcase's position.

Rin, dodging out of the shadows, snatched up another package from the floor. "Fuck off.”

Yukio flicked on the light. "Do you even try?" His pubescent voice cracked harshly, like nails on a chalkboard. He flicked the light back off and back on, then picked the briefcase up. “I thought I was done doing homework in a room that smells like puke.” This is cruel, but he deserves it after this hell of a day. Rin should know better by now.

"It's not like you're perfect. You always have to be perfect." He got up rapidly, leaving his “meal” on the bed. "Turn off that fucking light," he strode across the room, "Perfect, you fat-ass know-it-all who-- who takes a whole fucking hour to turn on the god-damn lights!" He accented with a rough flick of the switch.

Yukio sniffed the air. “Go brush your teeth, Rin.”

“Where were you?”

“There was an emergency. I needed supplies, and the shop closes at 9. I thought that you didn’t want me following you around everywhere.” He adjusted the briefcase with his foot. 

Rin ran his hands through his frizzed-up hair. “If you hadn’t made me--”

“I didn't make you do anything.” He got quiet. He went over and sat at the desk he claimed as his, not touching anything, facing the wall. “Mephisto is right.”

Suddenly, viciously, and honestly: “I wish you were dead.”   
“Is that a threat?” He didn’t turn around. He knew Rin was probably standing in the middle of the room livid and electric, but would soon lie down again. So dramatic.

“Father Fujimoto is dead.”

Yukio said nothing.

“And you want to get rid of me.” Rin dropped himself on his bed, sniffling. 

This fucking pity play. “I never said that. I just said that you might need some actual help. We can figure it out with your tail and teeth and ea--”   
“Stop talking.”

“I’m not done explaining. The three of us can’t do this here while hiding you from the Vatican. Onii-san’s briefed some of your teachers, but it’s not going to last forever.”

Rin had retreated into his bed covers, sitting in the dark. He felt the opposite of dawn. “I don’t have forever.”

“I know. That's why I need you to start trying.”

Something shook through him. “I don’t know if-- I can’t. I don't want to.” 

Yukio got up without thinking and sat on the end of Rin’s bed. “You’re going to look at me and tell me that you don’t  _ want  _ to? Are you happy? You want to be a drop-out, harming yourself,  _ in pain _ for absolutely no reason at all.” His face was a foot away from his brother’s, 

“ _ Of course  _ I’m not  _ happy _ . I-- it’s not that simple.” He crossed his arms over his knees, backed between the wall and Yukio on the bed.

“Dad gave up his life for you.”

Rin hid his face.

* * *

Winter break and the “optional” bootcamp came too fast.

Of course, nothing was  _ optional _ where Yukio had any say. Rin knew he despised being around his classmates for 2 hours straight (well, not all of them), and he was only 14 hours into this 72 hour ordeal. Onii-san was lurking at every corner, whether it be in dog or "human" form, if you could even call it that. What made it worse was the fact that Yukio kept him down all of the time because he didn't want him "exerting" himself. Sure, Rin saw dots whenever he got up, but that was normal for him. A small voice in his head said that was bad. The larger voices thought it should shut up.

Sometimes, Rin wanted to curl up in bed and ignore everyone else in the world. Whenever he did so, Yukio would come and rip off his blankets and tear away his pillow and make him read or talk or eat. He was sick of Yukio and all of his pushiness.

So Rin slipped out of study hall to take a walk, maybe burn off that piece of toast from earlier. He turned the corner and heard screaming. 

Of fucking course.

Rushing down the hall, he found the source: the girl’s bathroom. 

Shiemi stood outside, buckling under a pile of towels. “Rin! T-there’s a demon, don’t go in there!!” If she knew the truth, she wouldn’t be so worried.

“Shiemi, call Yukio,” he said, opening the door.

“Rin!”

Inside, a demon with skin like a shitty patchwork leather bag had Paku pinned against the tile floor. Kamiki, not completely dressed, whipped around.

“Asshole, are you going to do anything?” She was holding the two slips of paper that Neuhaus had given her, and she started chanting. 

He floundered. “What kind of demon is that?” he yelled, reaching back for his sword. The door was open behind him-- if he unsheathed Kurikara, everyone would see who he truly was, including Shiemi.

“I don’t know!” Kamiki cried. “Just-- fucking kill it, okay! Paku is over there!” She grit her teeth, chanting once more.    
Two foxes appeared.

“I call upon you in the name of the Goddess Inari: vanquish that demon!” She pointed.

The one on the right bristled. “ _ You’re afraid _ .”

Rin’s hair stood up on end-- did anyone else hear that, or was it another demon ability?

“I am  _ not _ afraid!” Kamiki scrunched her face. “Help me!”

The foxes shook their heads. “ _ You cannot command me. _ ”

For fuck’s sake. “Polka-brows, rip up those papers-- I’m gonna help Paku!” Rin charged forward, a yell erupting when the demon pushed him to the floor with ease and breathed apologies in his ear.

“That is not my name-- Okumura, you idiot!”

Paku was on the floor with a deadly temptaint and Izumo's familiars were uncooperative. But if he could just reach for his sword--

BANG.

Rin was free. His head spun. Standing up, his vision turned white, black, the world spun into focus and shuddered into nauseating color. He stumbled up to Kamiki Izumo, who was curled up the corner, naked. Without thinking, he pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her.

"Put that on," he said.

She sniffled and looked up at him, his bare chest and arms. "A-aren't you gonna... ?" Izumo asked. “It’s your shirt. Are you okay?”

"Why wouldn't I--" Suddenly self-aware, he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm fine," he muttered. "Nice bra, polka-brows. Get out of here.”

She took the shirt, staring, but nodded. 

Yukio looked around the locker and blanched. "Rin, come on. I didn't realize," he said while

grabbing Rin's elbow and dragging him into the hall.

The male Pages stood out there, clamoring for answers.

"Are the girls okay?" Shima, as usual, needed to know.

"Yes," Yukio called as he practically shoved Rin up the stairs. "Training is cancelled for the rest of the day. Suguro, please take Paku to the infirmary.”

* * *

Yukio slammed the door behind them. “You're lying to me.”

Shaking his head, Rin jerked away and headed for the dresser. 

“Rin.” Yukio paused. “ _ Rin _ .”

“I’m not lying to you.” He pulled out a sweater and held it out and up to his body. 

Yukio scoffed and stalked over. “Really? Where did this come from?” He pulled on Rin's upper arm above where short red marks overlapped white and brown.

Rin pushed him away. “They’re old.” 

“Those look fresh. How-- why do you look  _ burned _ ?” 

Turning his back to him, he put his head through the sweater. 

“Rin, stop for just a second. What did you do?” Yukio circled around him to see his face. 

“Nothing.” He wriggled his arms through the sleeves gingerly, not meeting his eye. “They went ketone.”

“I know the difference between ketone scars and burns. I’m a Doctor.” His chest hurt. He started again, less accusingly. “Let me take a look.”

Rin hid his arms into himself. “You don't need to see anything.”

“Everyone’s already seen them!” Yukio raised his voice suddenly. He pushed the closet door shut and crossed to his desk. He sat and steepled his hands together. “You have a healing factor,” he muttered to himself. “You got into my holy water.”

Rin stood still by the wall.

“I'm right, aren't I.” Yukio put his head in his hands. “When.”

“I saved some from the monastery,” Rin said flatly.

Yukio shook his head at the ceiling. “No, you didn't. We don’t keep holy water there. We never did because you might find it.”

Bitterly, he said, “Oh, yeah, when you lied to me for my entire life about who and what I am.”

“Since when have you been a thief, Rin?” Yukio shot back. “Stop avoiding the question.”

Rin rolled his eyes and paced to the other side of the room. “I don’t know. I’ve always been a troublemaker. The old man knew it.”

Yukio jumped to his feet. “You always bring up Dad when you can’t lie your way out,” he gritted out. 

“I'm  _ not  _ a liar. I’m a thief and a fuck-up, but I’m not a liar.” His mouth twisted and he shook like a low frame rate video.

“Sit  _ down _ ,” Yukio said annoyedly. Neck pulsing, he rushed forward and pulled out a chair. “I’m gonna have to explain all of this to Mephisto.” He let out a breath. “God, Rin, do you realize how this changes things?”

“Fine, I’ll stop!” Rin darted between Yukio and the chair, avoiding contact. He knelt beneath the bed and pulled out a vial. “You can have it. I-- I’ll stop stealing things.”

Yukio grabbed the vial and held its label to his eye. “Is this from the _ cram school _ ?”

His expression closed off even more. Rin held his breath. “Maybe.”

“I can’t believe you.” Yukio picked up his briefcase and opened it on his desk. Slipping the vial into a compartment, he pinched the skin between his brows. Head shaking, he shut the briefcase, locking with a click. 

Rin watched detachedly. “I’m sorry.”

Yukio tasted ash. “Let's be grateful I found out when I did.” He left the briefcase on his desk, turning around. “Does it hurt?”

“Um--”

“Don’t answer that.” Yukio looked at the floor. Taking in a breath, he walked over. “Can I see your arm?”

Their eyes locked. Rin tightened his arms around his torso. 

Yukio opened his mouth--

Someone knocked on the door.

“Mr. Okumura?” Suguro's voice came from the hallway.

* * *

Rin couldn’t breathe.  _ How much had Suguro heard _ ?

With the efficiency of a killer, Yukio moved the briefcase under his desk and shoved Rin into a chair. His eyes scanned the room quickly, and after throwing a misplaced manga under the bed, he apparently approved of its neatness enough to adjust his tie, pat himself down, and open the door.

“Hey,” Suguro said, glancing over Yukio’s shoulder. He was flanked by Shiemi and Kamiki, and though Rin couldn’t see from where he was sitting, he was definitely flanked by his childhood friends. He looked like he was lost.

“What do you want?” Yukio leaned against the doorframe with his arm, blocking their view to Rin-- and Rin’s view out. “Did Miss Paku get to the infirmary safely?”

Suguro nodded. “Yeah, Kamiki escorted her. They said that she’s gonna be fine,” he said, leaning away from Yukio. 

Rin made eye contact with Kamiki through the gap in the doorway. Her brow was furrowed, her little lips pursed. She looked at him like a math problem.

He waved. She waved back.

Yukio gave him an unreadable look over his shoulder. He turned back to the students. “Is that all?”

Shiemi piped up. “Do you want to have dinner with us, Yuki-chan? Rin is invited, too.” 

Rin really wanted to. Shiemi was so sweet and kind and basically perfect, and she probably would be the nicest person to have dinner with out of anyone, but he just couldn’t. He’d ruin it in some unforeseeable, unforgivable way.

“That’s very generous of you…” Yukio glanced back again, eyebrows raised. 

He was always holding back his brother. This was so unfair. If he calculated it right, he should be fine. “Sure, that sounds great,” he said. Against all reason.

Yukio took a step back into the room to gape at him. For just a second, Rin could believe the rumors about twins being telepathic.

Kamiki solved the equation.

Fuck.

Unknowing, Yukio turned back to the group and smiled with closed lips. “Let’s meet in the cafeteria in 10?”

Everyone nodded.    
“See you,” Suguro said, turning down the hall.


End file.
